


I Really Love Your Peaches, Want to Shake Your Tree

by Saraiguma



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraiguma/pseuds/Saraiguma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is finishing up a hard day's training when she gets an "unexpected" visitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Love Your Peaches, Want to Shake Your Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry this is so terrible.

“SEICHUSEN!” the cry echoed through the small wooden room “GODANZUKI!” and was punctuated by a small brown hand being driven into a very large grounded chest.  
The boy on the ground started violently coughing and waved his hands, indicating surrender. His coughing fit lasted a few seconds longer as he rolled to his side  
“You really don’t pull punches senpai” Aito took the hand the girl had offered to him and was quickly pulled to his feet “not that I don’t appreciate the experience”  
The girl started to respond when someone nearby began enthusiastically clapping “Fantastic job Makoto! I love how corny you sound when you shout your move names out like that”  
Makoto took a deep breath and ran a hand through her short-cropped hair, turning to see what she already knew she’d find; at some point during her sparring session Ibuki had snuck in. Though she was wearing jeans and a crop top instead of her usual “ninja” attire she still had her hair in an unbelievably absurd style, with two enormous ponytails in the rear mirrored by three giant bangs on the front. Makoto knew how much product the girl used each day and it was terrifying.  
“Oh Ibuki!” Aito smiled, waving his hand “I didn’t even hear you come in, it’s nice to see you! We’re just finishing up but is there anything we can do for you?”  
“I wouldn’t be a very good ninja if you’d noticed me” Makoto spared a skeptical glance as she started to remove her gloves “and I don’t think I need a reason to visit my girlfriend” Makoto snapped her head up to glare at the self-professed ninja but found her already grinning directly at her and was momentarily taken aback.  
“Ibuki you can’t-” a soft finger was pressed across Makoto’s lips, silencing her. She hated to admit it but Ibuki’s speed was always impressive.  
“Look I know you don’t like people to know we’re dating, and with a family as conservative as yours I don’t blame you, but” she gestured to Aito, who was also removing his gear “I don’t think Aito is blind or dumb enough to not have realized SOMETHING was going on between us, do you?”  
Makoto drew a breath but was interrupted again.  
“Oh you two don’t have to worry about me” Aito gave a sheepish grin and rubbed his arm “I know how hard that kind of stuff can be and I’d never say anything”  
Aito realized his mistake as Ibuki’s visage took on a predatory quality, she grinned and sidled up to him “Is it anyone I know?” she wrapped her arm around his shoulder “Maybe even someone in this dojo?”  
“Oh um” Aito tried in vain to pull away from the iron grip he found himself in, perfectly playing the mouse to the tall girl’s cat “it’s Eiji?” his face turned a brilliant shade of red and his gaze nailed itself to the floor  
“EIJI?” Ibuki started, obviously intending to keep on this topic  
“Yes but!” Aito interrupted her “You’re here to see Makoto, so I’ll finish cleaning the dojo and you two can go out back” his face’s color slowly returned to normal “if sensei shows up I’ll tell him you were sweeping and Ibuki can just make one of her famous escapes”  
Ibuki smiled widely, whether at the praise for her skills or the opportunity she had been given Makoto wasn’t sure “You’re a lifesaver Aito, I owe you one.” she was already pushing Makoto out the back door “Maybe I can talk to Eiji for you?”

Makoto sat against on the ground, her back against the peach tree. Her brow covered in the old sweat from the sparring session and the new sweat from the heat of the summer day.  
“Not that I’m not glad to see you” Makoto raised her arms above her head and stretched, and when she opened her eyes noticed Ibuki staring intently at the well-defined abs revealed by her displaced gi “but did you have something in particular you wanted to do?” Makoto lowered her head directly into Ibuki’s gaze and flashed a lascivious grin.  
Ibuki appreciated these little unreserved moments, especially since Makoto tended to be very straight-laced in public, it felt like something that was just for her “Well I had one or two things in mind.”

Ibuki placed her nose at the top of the cleft, drawing a deep breath “Wonderful” she smiled and looked up at her girlfriend, back still against the tree “I love this delicious smell”   
Makoto rolled her eyes “Enough with the flattery Ibuki” her stern tone betrayed by the slightly upturned corners of her mouth.  
Ibuki’s tongue traced the smooth line in flesh, admiring the sweet taste. She took a deep breath and turned her head sideways, biting into the ripe peach, juice running down her chin.  
“I can’t believe you didn’t eat lunch” Makoto checked a peach of her own for imperfections before biting in, with significantly less ceremony than Ibuki had offered “it’s really not healthy, no matter how many peaches you eat.”  
Ibuki swallowed a mouthful of fruit before wiping her mouth with her wrist “I needed to save money somehow if we were going to go to the movies, I know how much you love kung-fu flicks”  
“Don’t pin that on me, they’re so awful” Makoto laughed, taking small bites of her peach “and I could have paid if it was an issue”  
“I’d feel bad if I couldn’t treat my girlfriend once in a while!” Ibuki peeled the last bit of flesh off the pit then casually hurled it into a corner of the walled garden “besides, I was hoping I might eat another peach later” Ibuki performed an admirable impression of Makoto’s earlier grin.


End file.
